theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Alexander Markus Viktor Samantha Gregory Strong
Sebastian Alexander Markus Viktor Samantha Gregory Strong, the Moustache Guard Sebastian Alexander Markus Viktor Samantha Gregory Strong (Sebastian Strong for short) is a Corporal of the Alivastian guard serving under Doros. He has a glorious mustache that he likes to twirl and speaks in a very refined manner. He first met The Unexpectables when the United Clergy of Orun attacked the group. Sebastian Strong by his own account is descended from royalty on his mother's side and is a prince. He states that his family holds many positions in society, including politicians and business people, and that he serves his family by providing his service in the city guard, a position he acquired through nobility drafting. Personality Sebastian is a gentleman's gentleman. Very proper and more than a little prudish. Despite this, he has an upbeat, gregarious, and outgoing nature, that can sometimes get him into trouble with his subordinates as he can accidentally let embarrassing personal information slip as if it were mild gossip. Fitting of someone of noble birth, Sebastian is very defensive of his family and his own honor, which was especially apparent when Panic asked if his wife "also had a mustache." Also fittingly, he has a very limited knowledge of many commoner colloquialisms and often takes things at face value. Relationships Gloria Strong Little is known about Sebastian's wife, Gloria, other than that she is also of high birth. In her appearance at the ball for the Silver King, she was described as "a very large, tall woman with hair almost as tall as she is." Sebastian once said that they were attending the opening night of the Opera together. When Gloria has her hair up, she has a good four inches on her husband height-wise. Doros When The Unexpectables first met him, he was serving in a squad of paladins lead by Doros. He is supportive of Doros' romantic efforts and wants the best for his comrade. Sebastian often serves as Doros' voice by relaying in public what Doros has apparently said in private, often pausing to let his captain acknowledge the accuracy of his communication or otherwise interject non-verbally. Unfortunately for Doros, Sebastian sometimes lets slip embarassing or awkward statements made by Doros that he would rather not share. Greckles Sebastian is fond of Greckles, as the two shared a brief adventure together. Panic Grimtongue Panic Grimtongue and Sebastian Strong tend to grate open the other's sensibilities. Panic seems to find Sebastian stuffy and an easy target for ridicule, while Sebastian appears to find Panic's behavior undignified and even insulting at times. Borky Sebastian is frequenly agast at Borky's crude manners and lack of social graces and has misinterpreted the orc's friendly gestures as insulting behavior. For example, when Borky greeted him with "Sebastian Strong, you son of a bitch!" fully intending this to be a friendly moment between fellow warriors, Sebastian took his statement literally and was very perturbed at the slight on his mother's honor. Despite this, he is still treats Borky with courtesy and williness to forgive his foibles. Trivia * Sebastian's manner of speaking is very reminiscent of a very proper yet stuffy British accent. * Sebastian's father is named Charles. * Despite his name, Strong is not very muscular at all. * He is partially based off of Adelbert Steiner from Final Fantasy IX * On his days off, Sebastian deals with family affairs and spends time with Gloria. * Sebastian's creation was conceived in part by the question of what kind of supportive, yet clueless underling would have Doros dress in the ridiculous doublet he wore on his date with Willow, seen in this pic. * Sebastian had 5,000 medals displayed on his person during The Silver King's ball. Category:NPC Category:Paladin Characters Category:Alivast Guards